Puppy Love
by Nikki Ashcroft
Summary: As Joey and Kaiba's romance grows, strange things start happening. Rated R for language and detailed depictions of sexual nature.
1. Reality Check

Puppy Love

Seto x Joey Seto x Joey x OC OC x Yami

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff that applies to any FanFic goes here. You should know by now what it is, so I don't need to put it. This is my first YGO FF, so bear with me on this one. Joey's depiction of being Kaiba's "puppy" came from the author Ykarzel (find her on AFF).

Chapter 1: Reality Check

Joey awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the phone from its cradle and dialed the numbers that had become so familiar to him. The phone rang… once, twice, three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" a shaking voice asked.

"Mokuba!" Joey cried, fear gripping his heart like a cold hand. "Where's Seto?"

Silence.

"Mokuba…?"

"Joey, I—I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Mokuba's voice cracked and he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mokuba, what's wrong bud?" Joey began to feel panicky and nauseous. Something was going on, and he didn't like it at all.

"Oh Joey, I'm so scared! C-can you come?"

"Gimme five minutes, okay?"

"Okay…"

Hanging up the phone, Joey grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on over his boxers. "It's warm enough dat I don't need a shirt," he told himself as he stuffed his feet into a pair of shoes. He ran outside and hopped into Duke's car. Why his car was there, Joey didn't know. He was just glad it was there.

The road seemed longer than usual as Joey sped along. 'What could have happened to make Mokuba so upset?' he wondered, nearly missing the turn to the Kaiba Corps building. Driving around to the back lot, Joey noticed Seto's limo was a wreck. 'No time to look at it,' he told himself, 'Gotta get to Seto… and Mokuba!'

Slamming on the brakes, Joey leapt out of the turquoise convertible and began running to the building where the Kaibas lived. Halfway to the door, Joey heard a blood-chilling scream that stopped him in his tracks. The sound of glass being broken caused him to look up. He suddenly realized something was falling towards the ground at an alarming speed.

"Help meeeeeeeeeee!" the object cried.

"Shit!" Joey yelped, realizing all too late that the object was really a person, and that person was Seto Kaiba.

Paralyzed with fear, Joey could do nothing but stare as Seto hurtled ever closer to the ground. Time seemed to stand still when he hit the pavement, head-first. A sickening SNAP was heard as his neck broke, his skull smashed open on the cement.

He managed to turn his head to look at the now-running Joey. Taking one of Joey's hands between his, he stroked it lovingly. "Hey Pup," he murmured through his blood, "Glad I got to see you… one last time…"

Joey was sobbing into Seto's sleeve. "C'mon, Seto… don't do… don't do this to me…" Bending down, he wiped the blood from Seto's lips. "I—I…" he sobbed, the tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Seto asked, his eyes starting to close. He smiled gently, a peaceful look playing across his face. "I love you, Joey."

"Seto…"

"I'm sorry…" he coughed, blood spattering his lips again.

"Seto, I love you… don't leave me!"

The grip on his hands loosened. "Seto!"

Silence answered him, and Joey knew he was gone.

"I swear I'll find da bastard dat did dis to you, Seto… I swear it!" He got to his feet and ran back to Duke's car. Grabbing his coat (which he could have sworn he left at home), he returned to Seto's side. "I love you," he whispered again, placing a longing kiss on his lips before closing his eyes. He placed his jacket on his lover's face and stood up again. He glared at the broken window, "You sunuva bitch!" he screamed, the tears still falling. "I'm commin' to getcha, you hear me! I'm commin' for your ass!"

From the window came a familiar laugh. A head appeared, the hair automatically giving away its owner's identity.

"Yugi!"


	2. It was all a Dream

Puppy Love

Seto x JoeySeto x Joey x OCOC x Yami

Chapter 2: It was all a Dream…

"Yugi, what the hell are you doing up there?" Joey shouted. This was all too bizarre for him. Was Yugi the one who pushed Seto? "No," he said to himself, "Yug wouldn't do dat kinda thing. He's my best friend!"

Yugi laughed cold-bloodedly. "Yes, Joey, I did it! I killed Kaiba!"

It took some time for the declaration to register in Joey's shock numbed mind. He looked at his friend with wide, wondering eyes. "Why…?"

"Why?" Yugi mocked him. "I'll tell you why! If I can't have my way with you, then neither can he! But it looks like I won't have to worry about that any more, now will I?" His cold laughter sent shivers down Joey's spine.

"You dirty son of a mother fucker!" Joey screamed, waking himself up.

Tea looked at him with obvious concern. "What's wrong, Joey?"

Looking around in confusion, Joey wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Wha… Tea? What's going on?" He could have sworn he was outside the Kaiba Corps building, fighting with Yugi.

"Oh Joey!" Tea, being her bubbly self, hugged Joey tightly. She still hadn't come to grips with the fact that he was gay and had no interest in her at all. 'First I lose Yugi, and now Joey, too. Don't tell me Tristan's next!'

A rather puzzled Joey stared blankly at her. "Uh, Tea?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Uh… where's Yugi?"

Tea shrugged and looked around. "He said something about having to see Kaiba. Didn't tell me why, though."

Joey was up in a flash, running full speed toward the building that haunted his nightmares. 'This can't be happening!' his brain screamed.

About fifteen minutes later, Joey halted in the main parking lot of the Kaiba Corps building. He was panting heavily, and staggered towards the front doors. He pushed them open and stalked to the front desk. "Where's Set—I mean, Kaiba?"

"Mr. Kaiba isn't seeing anyone right now," the woman behind the desk said curtly. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later."

Smiling sweetly, Joey propped his elbows up on the counter. "Say… what's your name?" He let a finger lazily skim across his lips, his amber eyes shining at her.

The girl blushed. "My name is Trina."

"Well, Trina," he started, licking his lips seductively, "Mr. Kaiba and I… we're close friends. He invited me to have lunch with him today, but I think he forgot to pencil me in. Would you mind calling up to his office to see if he's there?"

"Sure." Trina picked up the phone and dialed the extension to Seto's office. "Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, tapping a pen on her desktop calendar. "I'm so sorry for bothering you, sir. There's a mister…" Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she turned to Joey. "What's your name?"

"Joey Wheeler."

Removing her hand from the telephone, she continued speaking. "There's a Mr. Wheeler here to see you, sir. Shall I send him away? No? Yes, sir." Smiling in a confused manner, she hung up the phone. "He said to send you up. Mr. Kaiba usually doesn't see two people in one day."

"Eh… who's dat other person he's got up there wif him?"

"A Mr. Mouto."

'Shit!' he cursed silently. 'What the hell is goin' on here? Dis is all too surreal! First I find Yugi here with Seto… what next? Is his car gonna be all smashed up?' He was considering to go check that out.

Trina's voice pierced through his thoughts like a dagger. "Mr. Wheeler?" she asked uncertainly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Eh, thanks. I guess I'll be seein' ya then." He started to walk off when, once again, her voice caught his attention.

"Erm… Mr. Wheeler?" she said softly, blushing a deep red. "I'd like… I'd like to ask you something, if I may."

He nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if, you know… if you were seeing anybody… if you had a girlfriend." She paused, then added, "And if you didn't, would you consider… having me as one?"

Joey smiled and looked the girl over. 'Damn,' he thought, 'If I wasn't gay, I'd do her!' She had a nicely shaped body; close to Tea's, but she was a hell of a lot better looking in the face. Her breasts were large, round and perky. She had a beautiful face; hazel eyes set off by chestnut hair that trailed past her shoulders. Her lips were full and painted a soft shade of pink. Her pink sweater showed off just enough cleavage to leave the rest up to the imagination.

He smiled once again and cleared his throat. "Trina, I'm uh… flattered. But I eh… I'm gay."

She looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Kaiba is expecting you."

"Trina, I have a friend who's in da neighborhood for a girlfriend. His name's Tristan. Here," he told her, taking her pen and a sheet of paper. "Call this number. You should get a hold of him."

"Thank you," she replied.

Joey nodded and started on his way once again. Five minutes later, he encountered Mokuba. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'Don't let dis be happening!'

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba called out cheerfully.

"Whassup little bud?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing really. Say, are you here to see Seto?"

Joey nodded. "Yup, I sure am. Where's he at?"

"Him and Yugi are talking about somethin' in his office. C'mon, I'll let him know you're here!" Mokuba took off down the hall, Joey following closely behind him. Once at the door, he knocked several times before saying, "Seto, it's me. I've got Joey!"

"Send him in!" came the reply.

Mokuba pushed the oak doors open, motioning for Joey to enter. Sitting in a large chair, behind his desk, was Seto Kaiba. His sapphire eyes glittered at the sight of his lover. He raked a hand through his chocolate tresses, resting his head on it. Joey entered the spacious office, taking in the scent of Seto's cologne. He looked around, spotting Yugi on a sofa. 'At least he's not behind Seto,' he told himself.

The doors closed behind him and Joey was left alone with his friend and his lover. "Yug," he said, turning to face his friend, "What are you doing here?"

Yugi started to look nervous. "I… we… uh…" he stammered, eyes wide in surprise. "Nothing. Just here to see a friend!" he finally managed to spit out.

Joey looked from Yugi to Seto a few times, his suspicion growing. "Seto?" he asked quietly.

"Hey Pup," Seto growled softly. That voice sent shivers up and down Joey's spine. It was the same voice that Seto used to lure him to bed. Seto was well aware of this and was doing it on purpose. He wanted to see if Joey would take the bait he was laying out for him.

Yugi smirked and tapped a finger to the tip of his nose. He and Seto had been discussing the prospect of making a movie… a porno, to be exact, with Joey and Seto as the stars. They had already placed video cameras about the office, filiming away.

Joey clenched his fists at his side and looked at Seto. "Set… ya know what that voice does to me. I—I… I don't think we should, not now. Yugi's here, I'm sure he wouldn't wanna watch as while we… while we…"

"While we fucked?" Seto finished Joey's sentence. "Joey, Yugi and I were discussing the possibility of you making a porn with me." He stood up from his desk, revealing black silk pants with no shirt; Joey's favorite. Just as he had hoped, a bulge began forming in the front of Joey's pants. "Come here, Pup," he beckoned, "Come show me how much you want me." His eyes glittered once more.

Joey's mouth opened and closed several times, unable to find the words to express his desire.

"Come on," Seto growled, his erection obviously visible due to his pants. Because he wore no underwear, it was easy for him to take his shaft in his hand and begin to stroke it slowly, tormenting Joey.

"Seto…" Joey said in a breathless sigh, falling to his knees and trembling in anticipation of his lover's touch. Amber met sapphire, and sparks flew.

Author's note: This was my longest chapter so far! Wow! Just wait, the next chapter is even better… smuttier, if you will! Much love, Hito-chan


End file.
